This invention relates to the safeguarding of money in a public place and is more particularly concerned with an apparatus adapted to receive and protect tips given to a waiter or waitress in a restaurant.
It is customary for the diner or patron of a restaurant to give money to waiters or waitresses in appreciation for services they render. The money, known as a "tip", is usually a percentage of the total cost of the meal, and is generally left on the table by the patron just prior to leaving the restaurant.
It sometimes happens that other patrons or restaurant employees might steal the tip before the waiter has had an opportunity to retrieve it.
Although collection boxes of well known design might be utilized for safeguarding tip money, such boxes are usually incompatible with the special needs of the waiter or the particular requirements of a restaurant table and restaurant practices.
Because of the occasional spillage of food or drink at the table and the frequent need for cleaning of the table surface, any safebox structure positioned at table height would be subject to fouling and may interfere with cleaning manipulations. If positioned adjacent the periphery of the table where seating means are located, the safebox could constitute an injury--causing hazard to patrons and employees.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide a device for the safekeeping of money, said device being adapted for association with a restaurant table in a manner which will not impair the functionability of said table, or interfere with restaurant procedures.
It is a further object to provide a device of the aforesaid nature which will not constitute an injury--causing hazard.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature disposed in a manner avoiding susceptability to fouling by food residues.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.